


Sólo una vez

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angustía, Dolor, Implied Sexual Content, Llanto, M/M, amor-desamor, baja habilidad social, intentos de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: ¿Duele verdad? Nadie te conoce más que yo porque no puedes abrirte a nadie másOtabek x Seung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 

Lo siento si realmente fui un estúpido, no había notado que en tu mirada había algo más que solo malestar. En tu mirada había amor y no me había dado cuenta hasta que terminé destrozando tus sentimientos. Llorabas, solías hacerlo en silencio y sin que nadie te mirara, lo sé porque mientras tomaba agua del otro lado de la pista te podía ver salir, envuelto en tu chaqueta de nacionalidad Coreana. Sentí un terrible vació y luego de mi rutina desaparecí.

Ahora estamos aquí, haciendo de esto también un día a día, una costumbre que no expresa amor ni sentimientos, pero que para ti es todo. Paso mi lengua por tu suave y gentil cuerpo, gimes suave, pero no hace nada, sólo tomas mi cabello con fuerza e intentas no derramar más lágrimas, sabes que no puedes hacerlo, sabes que el trato era así.

El NHK Trophy me despidió con la victoria, tú me secundabas en ese entonces al igual que lo haces ahora, siguiendo mis pasos, mis movimientos. Tengo tanto miedo a herirte. Nadie conoce esa forma de ser tuya, de tu cuerpo, de tu mirada oscura que parece perderse en mis ojos. 

Siempre me interesaron las personas fuertes: Yuri Plisetsky, Jean Jacques Leroy, incluso Victor Nikiforov. Pero siento que tus ojos son completamente diferentes, porque sé lo que ocultan tras ellos. Eres un pajarito herido por el universo, que busca protección en la eterna soledad, que no es simpático con nadie por miedo a herir los sentimientos del otro. Por favor, deja de llorar, al menos esta noche quiero que tú olvides esos fantasmas que te hacen daño, esa debilidad que es sólo tuya y aprendas lo que es el amor.

No te amo, lo siento. Pero te quiero, te extraño, eres parte de mí. Nos conocimos a muy temprana edad, yo era un idiota en el ballet, tú tampoco eras muy bueno pero tenías más flexibilidad que yo. Creo que en esa época rondaba a mis ocho años. Había recorrido Almaty sólo un tiempo, luego fui a Corea del norte y a Japón, mi madre era azafata, por lo que viajé gratis por todo el mundo. Yo amaba el hielo, lo amo aun hoy y siento que es mi complemento para el alma. Tú, también lo hacías, eras uno con tus patines y te deslizabas graciosamente.

−O...Ota −suspiras y te callo con un beso.

Te conocí cuando tenía ocho años, tú acababas de cumplir diez, a pesar que no era muy alto, tú tampoco lo eras. Me extrañó ver a un niño tan solitario a un costado de la pista, mirando sus guantes con gran interés. Me acerqué, no era muy amable pero intenté serlo, tú me ignoraste y seguiste con lo tuyo, como solías hacerlo con cualquiera que se acercaba a ti. Pero pude notar que estabas sufriendo, que estabas arañándote la piel para evitar mirar a los demás y poder establecer una comunicación.

−¡Aaaah! −gemiste, nuevamente te callé con mis besos en tu boca.

Eres un perrito abandonado, golpeado por las puertas del destino y violado por la sociedad. Estás tan herido que me da miedo tocarte, romperte con mis manos.   
Me deslicé por tu cuerpo varias veces, sé todos tus movimientos tanto como tu rutina, no es la primera vez que estamos tan conectados.   
Yo solía ser un mal chico en mi adolescencia, luego de darme cuenta que Plisetsky siempre sería mejor que yo, comencé a estar en mala junta, a gruñirle a la gente, creo que estar en América me sirvió para que mis relaciones interpersonales crecieran. Me hice amigo de chicos de barrio, me compré una motocicleta y salí por las calles de New Orleáns. No solamente por allí me deslicé, sino que conocí las extensas longitudes de New York y Los ángeles. Volví al patinaje artístico unos meses después de asentarme allí, cuando tenía dieciséis años y gané una competencia local.   
No era como tú o Leroy, quien participaba desde junior, yo entré de casualidad, a pesar que al principio de mi carrera amaba esto y participaba de campeonatos locales o nacionales, pero al estar lejos de Kazajistán perdí todo contacto con mis raíces. Entrené junto a los mejores, pero nunca resalté demasiado, muy pocas personas lo logra en general.

−¡Be...Ka! −aprietas tus ojos y a la vez, tus yemas se sienten en mi espalda, me dejará alguna que otra marca seguramente.

Cuando pude comenzar los campeonatos juniors más importantes, obviamente participando por Kazajistán, te conocí a ti más a fondo. Ya te había visto cuando era pequeño, pero ahora ambos habíamos crecido. Aun continuabas con esa mirada de perro, pero de vez en cuando una sonrisa o una lágrima asomaban a tu rostro y te hacía más "humano".

−Te.....te amo −sollozaste y decidiste dejarte hacer.

Siempre me dices que me amas y no sé como contestarte, me da miedo decirte "Yo no" y herir tu frágil corazón, pero a la vez no puedo mentirte, tengo sentimientos profundos hacia ti, diferentes de los que tengo con Yuri, con JJ, con otras personas. Simplemente es diferente lo que me haces sentir, es extraño, pero no podría llamarlo amor porque nunca lo conocí y mamá solía decirme: " _ **Cuando lo conozcas, sabrás que es amor**_ ", por lo tanto, no estoy seguro del concepto básico del sentimiento más antiguo.  
  


Entrar a tu cuerpo nunca es fácil, parece que temes cualquier toque, no estas acostumbrado a que lo hagan y rechazas eso. Muy pocos saben que eres gay, yo lo sé porque me lo confesaste un día entre llantos, odiabas ser así, odiabas tu condición, pero a la vez no sabías que otra forma de expresarte tenías. No te gustan ni por asomo las mujeres, Sara te resulta repulsiva aunque yo creo que es una chica amable y adorable. Amas que te toquen, amas que te abrace o acaricie, por lo que llegaste a la conclusión que eras gay o que al menos sentías atracción al género masculino. Yo no me sorprendí, no era como si no lo supiera.

−¡Más.....más! −gemías como un loco aferrándote ahora a las cálidas sabanas del colchón.

Yo golpee mis caderas contra tu cuerpo y apreté mis dientes, tomando con mis manos tus glúteos. ¿Duele verdad? Nadie te conoce más que yo porque no puedes abrirte a nadie más. Me duele pensar que soy el único y a la vez me considero afortunado de ello. Pero sé que sufres, sufres por no poder abrir tu corazón a nuevas experiencias y sientes celos que yo si pueda hacerlo. ¿Puedes olvidarte por hoy, cariño? Sólo una vez, sólo por hoy.

Quiero arrancarte esa tristeza de la mirada y hacerla mía, quiero que por lo único que llores sea por haberte llevado puesto una silla, por algo mundano que no sea la herida que sientes en tu cuerpo.

−Seu....−susurró en tu oído, tú cierras los ojos y dejas que la respiración se calme. Ya no das más, puedo sentirlo en tu cuerpo y un último golpe en tus caderas hace que descargues todo lo que tienes dentro.

La vista siempre fue hermosa, perfecta, majestuosa. Tus labios mojados, tus ojos llorosos, tus mejillas de un tono rosa casi carmesí. Respiras agitado, esperando ese momento en el que yo me descargo dentro de ti. Cierras los ojos y me abrazas, estas transpirado, quieres el contacto con la gente, con el mundo a través de mi.

Podría acostumbrarme y amarte, podría, pero temo más herirte de lo que quiero tenerte en mis brazos y sé que aunque aparentas ser un hombre fuerte, tu debilidad te azota y lloras incansablemente. Lo sé porque te he visto llorar, ahora lo haces conmigo, porque sabes que es una sola vez entre pocas, que no se volverá a repetir hasta que estés lo suficientemente cansado de vivir.

Tomo tu mano derecha, la perfecta, beso las cicatrices en tu muñeca  y tu lloras nuevamente, escucho esos gemidos salir de tu boca inundando el cuarto. Nadie sabe lo que ocurre entre nosotros y jamás lo diré, no tiene epítetos, no tiene nombre, no tiene sinónimos, no somos amantes, ni novios, ni siquiera amigos. Somos dos almas en pena solitarias, que buscan saciar su dolor entre las sábanas de algún motel o que buscan la paz y quietud en una pequeña cafetería, con un humeante té en la mano.

Odio oír tus llantos, pero te abrazo, intentando reconfortarte. Sabes que esto no se repetirá hasta el año que viene. Te aferras, eres un niño a veces y lo entiendo. Tienes veinte años pero pareces un mocoso de diez, ese mocoso que conocí.

−No te.....vayas −susurras en mi oído, yo asiento, me quedaré aquí como siempre.

Sólo esta vez....

Sólo una vez....

Porque mañana estaré viajando nuevamente a mi país.

**Fin.**

Aaaah, es la primera vez que hago un mini shot desde el punto de vista de Otabek y realmente es desgarrador. Amo esta pareja y no me los imaginaba en el sexo hasta ayer, y aunque no fue explicito, realmente creo que di demasiadas indicaciones de lo que estaban haciendo ¿no? Espero que les guste.


End file.
